


Another Kind of Photoshoot

by lovinghyungline



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Cat Ears, Confident Seokjin, Cute Min Yoongi | Suga, Fluff, Lingerie, M/M, No Smut, Oneshot, Unresolved Sexual Tension, seokjin's polaroid nudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 05:52:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovinghyungline/pseuds/lovinghyungline
Summary: As Seokjin's friend, Yoongi enlists to help Seokjin take his nudes on his polaroid camera. Then, one day, Seokjin decides it's Yoongi's turn to be in the spotlight. Along the way, feelings come out one way or another.





	Another Kind of Photoshoot

After living together with Seokjin for over 5 years, Yoongi was no stranger to his hyung’s love for feeling himself. The man definitely acted shy and coquettish around fans, but over the years he’d really come to own his body.

Of course, Yoongi had discovered this as his roommate, finding an unassuming shoe box with polaroids of Seokjin’s nudes. Of course, they were tasteful as fuck. What else would be expected of him? He was a classy man.

Of course, instead of pretending he never saw them, he confronted Seokjin about the polaroids immediately. The man didn’t even pretend they didn’t exist, how could he when they were in Yoongi’s hands? But he owned up to them happily. Though, he wasn’t overly thrilled with the quality.

The explanation: sometimes he was just feeling sexy, and wanted to document the moment. They were his best moments, after all. He didn’t send them to anyone, they were all for himself. And Yoongi became obsessed with Seokjin’s confidence.  
The little pink polaroid camera seemed to hold so many secrets. It was so enticing that Yoongi had to get in on it.

“Let me help you.” He’d said quickly.

Seokjin agreed, and they never looked back.

It was an artistic thing, mostly. After so many years, it became like a photoshoot.  
Seokjin would get dolled up in any which way. Masculine and feminine didn’t matter. Sometimes Seokjin would dress up in the skimpiest shorts and a sheer robe, dolled up with chokers and blush bright enough that it would register on the low quality camera. Other times he’d be wearing boxer-briefs with ridiculous patterns that he’d find overseas. And most of the time, he’d end up naked by the end of each shoot.  
His body was ridiculous. Like, crafted by the greek gods ridiculous. Even through the small viewfinder, Yoongi loved looking at Seokjin’s body. His broad shoulders were obvious, but his small waist was usually covered by oversized sweaters. It tapered perfectly, and accentuated his wide hips. His strong thighs were probably twice the size of Yoongi’s own, but he tried not to think of that. He still got a little flustered even though he’d seen Seokjin naked more times than he could count.

Yoongi couldn’t say he never thought about being in front of the camera before, but he usually shook off the thoughts. His body was… A work in progress. He’d shown slivers of himself before. Usually they were teases or just plain accidental. If anything, his skinny legs were his best attribute. Over the years he’d grown from looking like a girl group member, to having his own version of strong dancer legs. He’d built up muscle, but he was still smaller than the rest of th group. Especially Seokjin.

One day, when he was looking at the pink Polaroid camera in his hands, Seokjin came over to pluck it from him. He raised a brow in confusion, but Seokjin just gave him a wicked smirk.

“This time, I think we should take some pictures for your portfolio, Yoongi.” He said gleefully, already looking into the viewfinder.

“Hyung, I don’t know…”

“Come on, there has to be something you want to wear.” Seokjin retorted before he could complain further.

He wasn’t wrong. Over the years they’d created quite a collection of cute and quirky undergarments together. Even though they didn’t share a room anymore, Yoongi still stored his stash in Seokjin’s closet. After chewing on his lip for a moment, he sighed and headed to the closet, much to Seokjin’s delight.

“Go change, I’ll put in new film.” He said, the joy still clear in his voice. Yoongi could hear him rummaging around the drawer he kept his different films. They had a collection of those as well; some with all different borders and cute designs.

He couldn’t believe he was actually going to do this. He was going to dress up and be practically naked in front of Seokjin. There wasn’t anyone he’d rather do it with, but he still felt oddly bare. Usually, he didn’t even wear t-shirts without another shirt underneath, but he was going to be bold today.

After sorting through their box of neatly stacked shorts and underwear, he picked out what he’d been dying to wear since they’d last come back from Japan. They were still in their packaging. His heart began to race with each piece of clothing he took off. When he was naked, he quickly stepped into the soft pair of shorts. They were high-waisted knit shorts with a black cat character emblazoned over his pelvis. The trim was pink, and the back had a cat tail knit into the design. He was a dog person, but he knew how much everyone likened him to a cat. And the second he saw the shorts walking down a shop filled street in Japan, he knew he needed them. They were just as nice as he’d imagined, and they fit like a glove over his ass.

Before he thought better of it, he put on a black choker, and left the closet with his arms crossed over his chest. Seokjin was sitting on his bed, fiddling with the strap on the camera, only looking up when Yoongi cleared his throat.

“Is this fine?” He asked, shifting from foot to foot and wondering if the AC was always this cold.  
Seokjin smiled and nodded, “It’s almost perfect, hold on.”

Yoongi did, watching as Seokjin ran to the closet. His stomach dropped when he saw the older man come back in with a pair of cat ears a fan had put on him once. They matched perfectly, but it was still embarrassing to be doing this. If anyone saw him like this they’d have blackmail material forever. But Seokjin has trusted him for this long, he knew he could trust his hyung with this secret.  
He let Seokjin clip the ears into his hair, and lead him to the bed. It was going to be really weird to have a camera pointed at him for once. Of course, they were in front of cameras all the time, but this was way more intimate.

“Wait, let’s take one together.” Seokjin said quickly, sitting next to Yoongi, and holding out the camera. He didn’t know if that made this weirder or not, but he was in no position to question Seokjin’s methods. So, he raised a weak peace sign, and gave a small, awkward smile before the light flashed in his eyes.

“Oops, sorry.” Seokjin laughed, carefully ruffling Yoongi’s hair before getting up and waiting for the picture to develop. If anything, he knew Seokjin would think it was cute. That was what mattered really.

The trim that the man had picked for the pictures matched perfectly, too. When he showed Yoongi the picture, it was actually really cute. The pink and white striped frame definitely matched his grossly obvious blush.

Soon after Seokjin was done laughing, he got right back to being serious, looking at Yoongi as if he was an art piece. It was embarrassing to be studied with such an intense look, especially by someone as attractive as Seokjin. Suddenly, his body felt warm, and he didn’t know what to do with himself. He didn’t know how to act natural. Usually, Seokjin just did as he pleased, and Yoongi followed his lead. He’d only give suggestions if there was a better way to angle a pose, or if his expression was too much.

Now, Yoongi felt like a doll; stiff and unnatural. There were only ten pieces of film, and they’d used one already. This was so low pressure that he shouldn’t have been worrying at all. But he wanted to look good. He wanted to be praised for how good he looked. Which was a feeling he’d never really let himself feel before. He was the one reassuring and praising. When that camera was turned toward him, though… Well, he didn’t know if it was the camera or Seokjin’s attention at this point, and he was too afraid to ask himself the truth.

“You look nervous.” Seokjin pointed out, though it wasn’t condescending. The expression on his face looked sympathetic. 

After a deep breath, Yoongi admitted to himself that he needed help. There was no shame in asking for help from the master, right?

“I don’t know what I’m doing.” He admitted, pushing himself to sit further back on the bed. Thinking about this too much was making him feel a little silly.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you.” Seokjin smiled, putting down the camera for a moment to pat Yoongi’s shoulder. And Yoongi swore his hand lingered, but he might have been delirious. After all, it was more likely that the blood rushing to his face was making him woozy than it was that Seokjin would want to touch him like that.

Neither of them said anything about it, and they moved on. Immediately, Seokjin gave Yoongi ideas on how to pose, and accentuate his best features. They weren’t exactly professional models, but Seokjin was very good at knowing how to balance proportions, and work a camera. Yoongi trusted him to make him look good. Even though Yoongi barely trusted himself to look good in the first place.

First, Seokjin had him lay on his stomach, starting with more headshots first. Then, they’d be working their way down the body. That was something concrete that Yoongi could wrap his head around. It made sense to accentuate different aspects of his body as they went along. It made it easier to focus on his expression, and not worry about what he should be doing with his body for the moment.

With Seokjin’s instruction, he propped his head up on his folded hands, looking into the camera with an expression he hoped emulated Seokjin’s usual confidence. The other man turned off the flash, counted down from three, and soon the next picture was printing. Seokjin decided it would be best for Yoongi’s confidence that he not see the pictures until they were finished, so he put the new little photo upside down on his dresser next to the selca they’d already taken.

His next pose would be showing off more of his chest, which was already flushed pink. Seokjin reassured him it looked cute, but Yoongi blamed his fine skin tone. He was directed toward the edge of the bed, where he hesitantly put his feet down on the floor. For this pose, he was directed more… Directly. Seokjin told him how to pose his arms, leaning to the side, and he pushed on his waist until it reached a nice slope, and he adjusted the waistband of his shorts because they’d folded. By the time the camera clicked, the only sign that he was tense in his “natural” pose, was the tension in his shoulders.

While he still told himself that this was purely platonic, it was getting harder and harder to do so. Seokjin’s hands burned his skin even when they left his body, and he was sure his face was red enough that it still registered on camera. It got really bad when he ended up showing his ass off by sticking it up in the air, and Seokjin thought the best was to ease his tense back was by running his hand over his spine until he held the perfect arch. He wanted to hide his face in his arms, but when he shyly looked out, only half of his face showing, Seokjin said his expression had been perfect.

The praise had led to an embarrassing bulge in his shorts that was impossible to hide because they hugged his body a little too well. Again, neither of them said anything. Then, again, he’d never really said anything if Seokjin got a little excited during their little photo sessions.

However, Seokjin wanted to photograph his cute shorts. While it was probably the most normal thing in the world to have a boner while taking sexy pictures, Yoongi was much too embarrassed to have a pink camera pointed directly at his dick.

“Hyung, I think I’m done.” He said quickly, hurrying back to the closet and leaving a perplexed Seokjin in his wake.

It wasn’t that he was uncomfortable with Seokjin, but he was so overwhelmed to the point of anxiety. He didn’t want to be rejected, and made fun of. Even though he knew that the possibility of that was low, he felt like he’d exposed himself more than he ever intended.

In a fit, he pulled the cat ears from his hair and threw them at their share of cutesy things. This whole situation seemed ridiculous now, and he didn’t know how he could exit the room and look Seokjin in the eye again. Just when he was feeling cute, he’d ruined things. He sighed, pulling off the collar, and slipping out of the shorts he’d liked so much. By now his boner was gone, and he pulled his regular clothes on again with lethargy. His chest felt heavy, and he wanted to go back to his room and curl up in bed with some good music until he fell asleep. But he couldn’t do that.

After a few moments of steady breathing, he stepped out of the closet to see Seokjin sitting on the bed, the camera back in its place on the dresser. He still looked perplexed, and maybe a little disappointed, but he also looked pretty upset. Of course, it was in both of their natures to assume they were the ones at fault here.

“Hey, hyung, I’m sorry. I guess I just wasn’t ready.” He said, his throat feeling thick.

“It’s okay. I shouldn’t have pushed you to do this if you weren’t ready. I’m sorry.” Seokjin smiled, though it looked sad. Which in turn made Yoongi feel really bad.

He never wanted to be the one to put that expression on Seokjin’s beautiful face. The man had always been there for him, and he didn’t want this to change anything. He chewed his bottom lip, crossing the room to sit next to his hyung once more. Without letting himself think too much, he leaned his head on the man’s shoulder, looking down at his lap because he couldn’t take seeing his expression at the moment.

“It’s really not your fault. I just… Got carried away. I shouldn’t have gotten so affected by you touching me, but I like you too much. It got to me, I’m sorry.” That was it, he admitted his feelings. So, all that was left would be the end of their friendship. He was waiting for it.

“I like you, too. That’s why I didn’t want to make you feel bad. Are you really not mad at me?” Seokjin asked, the hesitation clear in his voice.

But Yoongi couldn’t focus on that. He was too busy processing what Seokjin had just said.

“Wait. You like me, too?” He picked his head up, now forcing himself to look at Seokjin.

Now, the other man looked perplexed in a different way. This had clearly been a very confusing day for the both of them.

“Bros don’t exactly take nudes for each other. I guess I thought it was some unspoken thing that we liked each other.” He laughed, the sound filling the room, and making Yoongi’s heart jump. Yeah, he supposed Seokjin was right. He thought he was totally one sided in his feelings, though. So, the fact that everything had been mutual made him rethink everything he knew.

“Wait, so you really like me?” He asked, feeling like a broken record.

“Yes.”

That simple answer was enough for Yoongi, and he started laughing, too. Then, he found he couldn’t stop. The years of pent up worry and tension that had been building just poured from his chest, and he felt so much lighter. He wasn’t crazy, he was most definitely loved. Which was kind of the greatest feeling in the world.  
Now, he was looking at Seokjin with new eyes, though he’d known him for so long. He felt like he’d been hiding, but now he could be free to express his feelings. And it seemed Seokjin felt the same way because he leaned in and kissed Yoongi right on the lips.  
Yoongi was stunned.

“Next time, please just tell me what’s wrong. And don’t run back into the closet.” Seokjin joked sheepishly, quickly giving Yoongi another kiss.

He could just nod dumbly, and this time his blush was from happiness. There would most definitely be a next time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please be gentle with me!  
> I've just been thinking about Yoongi wearing cute haramaki shorts from Japan, and Seokjin taking his polaroid nudes. He's a classy man, after all.
> 
> If you like anything, or have any comments, please tell me!  
> I hope you enjoyed!  
> My twitter is @lovinghyungline and I write AUs there so check it out if you'd like :)


End file.
